Death can change a family Good Message Challenge
by The Night Owl Revolution
Summary: ONE SHOT. Death. only five letters that can seperate you from your friends and family. Nobody deserves death. Even 18 year old Teddy Duncan. And her last video diary has a beautiful message that keeps her family closer together even six years after her death.


**The 'good message' challenge. **

**Rules:**

**1.) Please tell We'll-be-chasing-the-sun about it so she'll add your story to a community.**

**2.) It can be in any category.**

**3.) It can be a one-shot or a ten chapter + story.**

**4.) The story has to have a good message.**

**5.) Copy and paste this before you begin.**

**Hey Night Owls! I decided to not make this story a My Music fic and something else. Good Luck Charlie is a really not that bad of a show but I like it. Especially since Toby came to the family! And this idea just popped into my head. Probably because of the Colorado movie theather shooting. So here it is:**  
**  
Dedicated to the victims of the Colorado Movie Theather Shooting.**

* * *

Death. Just 5 letters that can change the lives of your friends and family and anybody who loves you. Nobody deserves the cursed word: even 18 year old Teddy Duncan. Being dead at 18 is too young of an age for everybody but not too young for fate. Here's how it began.

"...now that you're five, you've learned how to read better now. Pretty soon you'll beat PJ's reading level by the time you're 8!" Teddy said with a laugh as PJ playfully threw a pillow at her, not aiming at the camera, then decided to laugh along because he knew it was true. He was staying for the night at the house because there was a dangerous gas leak.

"Anyway, as you can see I'm all dressed up now because you wanna know why?"

Teddy had cherry scented lip gloss and her blonde hair was in curls. She was wearing a beautiful red dress with cute little ruffles on the bottom and black leggings. She wore black boots and decided to put on a sparkly red headband to top it all off, "I'm going to see a movie with Spencer! And not just that, we're going to a carnival afterwards then dinner and to top it all off: Spencer and I are going to walk by the beach at sunset. Romantic, right?"

"And guess what: I'm dating a girl named Vanessa and she's really sweet! Maybe we can double date someday." PJ added in with a happy sigh.

"Yeah! It sounds really good," Teddy answered agreeing, "So really Charlie, sometimes life can be a bowl of cherries. And you sometimes do have to live your life and realize how short life can be. Which is why you have to nice to your friends and family. Because you don't know when your life will end. Motivational speech over. Anyway, I gotta go meet up with Spence. Wish me luck, Charlie and wish PJ good luck too!"

"Why?"

"Because you'll need the good luck after Charlie knows all her multiplication tables when she's 9!" Teddy answered then turned off the camera. She gave PJ a hug to show she was simply joking. Ever since PJ moved out, they somehow had grown closer together than ever before. They soon became like best friends and PJ began to be the responsible older brother for Teddy.

"Well you don't want to miss your date, do you?" PJ said after they broke free of the hug.

"Oh shoot! You're right! See you later!" She said grabbing her jacket then opening the door.

"Love you!" PJ said with a smile as he watched Teddy make sure she got everything.

Teddy smiled warmly then said before leaving, "Love you too."

Teddy ran up to Spencer, who was outside of his car. He looked at her up and down and said, "You look beautiful."

Teddy blushed then answered, "You too. I mean- you look handsome."

Spencer chuckled then opened the car door for her, "Ready, Teddy?"

"Totally! I'm so excited!" She said when she got inside.

Spencer got in the car and turned the key to start the car. 'Chasing the sun' by the Wanted played from the radio. He pressed a button and let the roof slide back down, making it a topless car. The sky was clear and beautiful so putting the roof up wasn't necessary. They soon drove away, letting the cool breeze splash on their face since it was a hot summer day.

They went to the movie theater and decided to watch 'Batman: Dark Knight Rises' since Spencer grew up a fan of Batman. They loved the movie and Teddy would snuggle closer to Spencer whenever a fight scene would come on. Being in his arms, his strong, warm arms, made Teddy feel safe and sound whenever she was in his arms.

After the movie, they went the carnival. The carnival was filled with all sorts of games, prizes, rides, booths, foods and so much more. Teddy knew which ride to pick first: those haunted rides. It was called 'Scream'.

"Ready?" Spencer asked helping Teddy to her seat.

"Yeah." She answered then quickly had arms locked around Spencer, laying her head on his soft and strong shoulder.

The ride began and the car moved to a dark room. Suddenly a shot rang followed by a girl screaming. Then another. They figured it was part of the ride. Soon the lights dimmed to a vampire sucking the warm red flesh of a girl and then a zombie eating a brain, looking up at them, then continued eating his treat. Teddy snuggled to Spencer closer and then the ride soon ended.

When they stepped off, the air became kind of...different. People were walking normally like nothing happened. They decided to ignore it. Maybe the shots seemed so real that they thought it did happen. But if it did happen, people would be screaming and running all over the place. So it possibly couldn't happen.

Spencer hit the baseball with the pins and they all fell down in one strike, "The teddy bear by the left."

Once the man gave him it, he gave it to Teddy, "Just to show how much I love you."

"Aw, Spence. I love you too." She said, letting Spencer lean in to kiss her.

Bang!

They were about to kiss when they heard the sound. It sounded so terrifying and when they turned around, they saw people screaming.

"We gotta go! Now!" Spencer said grabbing Teddy's hand then running.

Teddy felt so scared that she didn't know what to do but to follow him. They'll go to the car safely and get the heck out of the carnival.

Bang!

This time they saw a person ,covered in blood, lying in the ground lifeless. Then they saw him. A man aiming the gun at them and before they could do anything...

Bang! Bang!

They both fell to the ground. Once he heard the man leave for the exit, Spencer got up and groaned in pain. He got shot in the shoulder. He ignored it and got his eyes fixed on Teddy. She was lying still and she was shot in the chest, "Teddy?"

No reply. Her face turned pale and Spencer held Teddy in his arms, like a baby, "Teddy...please...wake...up!"

There was still no response and Spencer didn't want to believe it, "Teddy don't leave me! Please! Don't leave me, Teddy! Please, Teddy wake up and tell me it's a joke! Please..." He stopped calling her name and began crying. He held her closer, not caring if her blood was staining his shirt. He didn't even notice the paramedics approaching the heartbroken Spencer.

Teddy's family was called and they quickly rushed to the hospital to find Spencer sitting at the waiting room who sat up when he saw them.

"What the heck happened?! It was you're responsibility to take care of my little girl!" Bob said trying to attack Spencer but Amy stopped him.

"Please, Bob! It wasn't his fault," Amy said then looked at Spencer. She noticed blood still pouring out of his shoulder, untreated, "Shouldn't you go to a doctor for that?"

He shook his head, "I won't let them treat me until they treat Teddy first."

PJ, Gabe, Charlie, and Toby sat in the chairs of the waiting room. Charlie and Toby didn't know what was going on and Gabe and PJ were trying not to cry, so they don't have to get them worried.

"What happened?" Amy asked, making Spencer sit down so she can look at his shoulder and see where it should be treated. She asked one of the nurses she knew for bandages and they gave her some. She wrapped it up tight on his shoulder, to stop the bleeding.

"Teddy and I were at the carnival. We heard gunshot noises but we figured it was part of the ride we were on. I was playing a game and won a prize for Teddy. We were about to kiss when we heard gunshot noises," His eyes were starting to get red and tears were down his cheeks. Amy put his head on her shoulder and put her arm around him for comfort, "I grabbed her hand and we ran. We were stopped by a man and he shot us both..and that's how it happened.

"Teddy Duncan?" Asked a doctor approaching the waiting room.

"She's ours." Bob said standing up and so did the rest of the family.

"Will Teddy be okay?" Asked PJ hoping she will be fine.

The doctor shook his head, "I'm sorry. She was bleeding a lot and it was too late to save her."

"NO!" Spencer said falling to the ground and Amy hugged him, giving him a shoulder to cry on. He just wanted her back and now it won't be possible.

PJ started hugging Gabe and couldn't help but cry and Gabe didn't mind. Even Charlie knew that Teddy won't come back and she ran up to her dad for comfort.

**6 years later.**

* * *

"Because you'll need the good luck after Charlie knows all her multiplication tables when she's 9!"

Bob turned off the screen and hugged the now 11 year old Charlie.

The whole family was in the living room. Even Spencer and Ivy. There was sitting in the living room watching all of Teddy's video diaries because it's been 6 full years since she died.

Just 2 years ago, PJ married Vanessa since they both realized that life was too short and decided to live together for the rest of their lives. And just a year ago they are now new parents of a baby girl named Teddy. After her aunt that she'll never meet.

"Dad?" asked 8 year old Toby who was sitting at the front of the TV screen.

"Yes, son?"

"Can you play back the last few minutes of Teddy's last video diary?"

"Sure," He pressed a button of his remote and the video diary began again.

"So really Charlie, sometimes life can be a bowl of cherries. And you sometimes do have to live your life and realize how short life can be. Which is why you have to nice to your friends and family. Because you don't know when your life will end. Motivational speech over. Anyway, I gotta go meet up with Spence. Wish me luck, Charlie and wish PJ good luck too!" Teddy said smiling at the camera.

"What does she mean by 'how short life can be'?" Charlie asked.

"It means that you have live life to the fullest and to love your family and friends." Gabe explained sitting next to Charlie.

"I miss Teddy." Charlie answered starting to cry. She could barely remember her sister as the years go by and she's scared she might forget her completely.

"We all do, Charlie." Spencer said patting Charlie on the shoulder. He had been working in the police force ever since Teddy died. He would always support the Duncan family and may always will.

Somewhere in heaven, stood Teddy Duncan dressed in white: looking over her family. Proud that her family had still stuck together even after her death. She smiled at the family before leaving to the dream chambers. Her family's gonna get a good dream on her tonight. She would always appear in their dreams in the darkest of times. She looked down and whispered, "See you guys soon."

Death: 5 letters. 5 little letters that changed the lives of the Duncan family. Amazing how death can tear apart a family and bring a family closer together.

* * *

**Done! And I wrote this in a day! Please do the 'Good message' challenge and PM me or review if you're up for it! Anyway, tell me what you think and have a wonderful weekend and good luck on school!**


End file.
